The World Ends With You: Aftermath
by tech60
Summary: They did it. They met each other, saved Shibuya, and now its all over. Or is it? NekuxShiki
1. Chapter 1

The WoEnds With You: Afterma

Chapter 1: What happened

She woke up with a start. Her head was pounding as she struggled to remember what ad happened before. Then it dawned on her

_The game! Neku! _She jumped out of her bed, when her face suddenly came into the reflection of her mirror. It was her face, brunette, bespectacled and all_. _She looked around, confusion and joyrushing through her as she saw that it was her room. "My room… I'm back! I'm alive!" She looked over to her shelf to find an old friend sitting there. "Mr. Mew!" She quickly grabbed the stuffed animal and dance in around in cildish delight. Someone knocked on the door and a voice followed behind

"Shiki darling, is everything o.k.?" _Mom. _She opened the door, and the smiling face of her mother came into view, a phone in her hand. "There you are. You got a phone call from your friend Eri. She said it's important."

"O.k. Thanks mom." Shiki took the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Shiki? Oh my gosh, finally! I've been trying to reach you for two days! Where were you?" _Two days? Reach me? But I've been DEAD!_ Is what she wanted to say. But at the same time, she knew it would make her sound more than a little crazy.

"I've been… busy you could say."

"Too busy to take a call from your best friend? Come to think of it, I haven't seen you around town in a while either. What's going on?"

_Oh, the usual… being dead… killing monsters spawned from the negativity of others… saving Shibuya… _"I've been working on a new fashion design. I've been so long because I didn't want to you see it untill it was finished." Shiki lied. She didn't feel right about lying to Eri, but frankly the truth wasn't going to do her any better.

A sigh of relief came over the phone. "Alright, so long as you're ok." She paused for a minute, then spoke again. "Shiki, I… I owe you an apology. About what I said, about you not being cut out to be a designer. If anything, you're my inspiration. I was wrong… I'm sorry." Shiki smiled a little.

"It's ok, Eri. I understand." She looked over at her clock to see it was eleven o'clock. She suddenly remembered a promise she made when she was in the UG. "Eri, gotta go, I'll call you back later, bye!" Without waiting for a response, she hung up the phone and ran downstairs. "Mom, I'm going out!" she yelled.

"Ok, just be back by dinner." Came the response.

Shiki jogged outside, Mr. Mew still in her arms. _I can't wait to see Neku and the others._ Then an off-putting thought entered her mind. _But… what if they don't wanna see me? The real me? _As worry clouded her mind and she slowed down. _What would Eri do in- _She shook her head as to clear it. _NO! I'm not Eri, I'm me again! I'm Shiki… the Shiki Neku wants to see at Hachiko. _

The cloud of anxiety lifted with that thought, though her shyness kept her from going full speed ahead. She kept walking untill the statue of Hachiko came into view. And with it, another sight she was dying to see. Beat, Rhyme and Neku were standing there chatting, laughing… waiting for her. She walked foreword, though half of her were nagging at her to stop. Beat and Rhyme assumed looks of surprise that quickly switched over to happiness as she stepped up behind Neku.

"Huh, what's up guys?" Beat pointed behind Neku as he turned around. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was.

"H-hey, guys." Shiki said, cursing herself a thousand times for stuttering. "So... what do you think?" She said gesturing towards her actual body.

"Wow, Shiki dat you?" Beat asked in total bewilderment.

"You look great!" Rhyme said encouragingly. _Two down…_

Neku starred, his mouth agape. "Wow…" Shiki felt an odd mixture of happiness and worry. Neku shook his head a little. "I mean uh… wow! You look great… Not to say you didn't look great back in the UG, it's just… uh… never mind." He said, looking away. Shiki giggled a little.

"Well, we all here now. What should we do next?" Beat asked.

"See the rest of the town?" Rhyme suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Neku said.

"Alright then, let's hit Wild Kat. Mr. H said we could stop by after the game was over" Beat took the lead, Rhyme following behind him, leaving Neku and Shiki standing next to each other.

"Sooo…" Neku tried to start.

"Yeah…" Shiki replied. They walked in silence for a while longer, until Shiki spoke up. "Hey, you're not wearing your headphones." Neku looked at his signature headphones hanging from his neck.

"Yeah. I figured I'd used em' for so long blocking people out. Guess I figured it was about time I started letting other people in. 'The world ends with you' right?"

"Huh?"

Neku shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, just something Mr. H told me during the game."

Shiki thought about for a minute. "You look cute without your headphones on, y'know?"

Neku blushed a little, but kept smiling. "You think so?"

"Uh huh."

"Uh…" Neku and Shiki stopped looking at each other to see Beat and Rhyme smiling. "Y'know, if you two need some time alone, Rhyme and I could bounce." Neku growled a little in annoyance.

"Shut up… look, are we going to Wild Kat or not?" Neku said, his face covered in a rose colored tint. Beat snickered.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Phones." The group continued untill they reached Cat Street. Neku pointed towards one of the shops nearby.

"There it is." They walked inside, surprised to see the place with customers in it. Mr. H stood at the counter chatting with a customer until the others came into view.

"Hey, there are my favorite players. Welcome to Wild Kat." He greeted. They waved and walked over to some nearby seats. Mr. H looked at Shiki in mock surprise. "Well, I don't believe we've met young lady. My name's Sanae Hanekoma. Call me Mr. H. I'm the owner."

Shiki laughed a little. "Mr. H it's me. Shiki." Mr. H assumed a look of shock.

"Wha? Shiki? No way!"

"Way. This is the real me." She said confidently.

"Well, in that case, you all get a discount. Two hundred Yen off you drinks. That'll be 300 Yen please." They payed up and received their drinks quickly (Rhyme just drank hot chocolate.) What they never noticed was the familiar figure sitting a few seats away…

**(A/N Yep, a new story ladies and gents. Sorry it was kinda short, I've been busy. Don't worry though, there's more to come. Till next time. Later)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To whom it may concern…**

I will be postponing this story for a while. I feel you deserve an explanation. I kinda need to think the story over a while. I just need some time to think over what comes next. Usually I think my stories over before I pop em out, but this was kind of a spur of the moment idea. Rest assured, I will be continuing the story; I just need to let it fester a bit. Till next time, adieu.


End file.
